The Kingdom of Narnia
by ImtheBlondie O.o
Summary: When Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Faye are evacuated to the country side during world war 2 what happens when they stumble upon a wardrobe that leads to a magical world called Narnia. Warning AU Spiritshipping


The Kingdom of Narnia

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is a new fic whoop! Its based on the story/movie The lion, witch and the wardrobe. I do not own that story/film so do not sue me :L This is just for fun :L To anyone who hasn't seen the movie or read the book I reccomend them because they are really good! Anyways enjoy the story this chapter isnt that long but the others will be longer so dont worry. Enjoy and I'll see you when you've finished.**

"Last night mother told us that it's not safe to live in London anymore. So she is going to send me and my big brother on a holiday so we can be safe. I asked where we might be going but she doesn't know herself. I wish I could bring mother with us but she said she needs stay here in London for when father returns. You see my father is a soldier and he is fighting in the war, he promised he would come back one day soon but we haven't had a letter in a while. I used to find it hard sleeping at night with the airplanes and bombs, but now I think I wouldn't be able to sleep without them. I've grown used to hearing the sirens that now they're just background noise. Tomorrow is the day that mother shall be sending me and Jaden away, please keep her safe until we return."

"Faye what are you doing? It's time to go to bed."

I was walking upstairs when I heard Faye talking. I took every step slowly to make sure the floorboards didn't creek. Peering around the door I saw my little sister at the end of her bed knelt on the floor with her head rested on her closed palms. Her dirty blonde hair covered her face making it hard to see her properly. Tomorrow mother is sending us away to the country side so we'll be safe from the bombing. She told me that most children in London are being evacuated to the country side. Faye thought it would be a holiday and everything will be fine when we return, however it's very likely mother won't be alive when we come back. Not wanting to linger on the thought I turned my attention back to my sister and called her name. She looked up towards me and her gaze met mine.

"I was just praying to God. I don't want to go tomorrow; I want to stay here with mother."

I sighed and walked over to Faye and picked her up. I carried and laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Sitting down next to her I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face so she could see me clearly. Her wide hazel eyes stared at me whilst I explained the situation.

"I know you want to stay here but we have to go tomorrow. We're not safe here and we need to get away until the war is over.

"But why can't mother come with us? She isn't safe here either."

"Well she has to stay here and wait for father. What will he think if he comes home to an empty house? Besides only children are aloud to go, it's a special holiday were no parents are aloud."

She smiled at that comment and grabbed her teddy that was next to her.

"So there will be no adults where we are going?"

I chuckled at the comment and ruffled her hair slightly.

"No we'll be living with a family when we get there. So there will be some adults."

Faye sighed slightly before giving me a hug and saying goodnight. I said goodnight to her and then left the room leaving the door slightly open. Walking down the hallway I came to my bedroom door when I heard a knock at the front door. I listened to my mom walking towards the door and then the sound of a mans voice. Excited I ran back from where I came and down the stairs.

"Father!"

I shouted and then stopped as I saw a tall man stood in front of my mom. He had a look of sorrow on his face and I could hear what sounded like gasping for air. My mother turned to me and her eyes had flooded with tears and she dropped to her knees. I shot out to catch her but still making a loud thud echo around the house.

"I should leave now, you all have my prayers."

The soldier said taking of his helmet turning his back towards us and walking away. I held on tight to my mother trying to overcome the need to cry. I could feel my mother grasp and tighten her hold on me. We stayed there for about an half an hour before mu mother pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"I don't want Faye knowing about this. I'll tell her when you come back when the war is over."

I shook my head and tears started to flow.

"I'm not leaving you here alone now. Me and Faye are staying right here."

"No Jaden, London is not a place where children should be right now. You and Faye are going tomorrow and I will go stay with your aunt. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Before I could reply she ordered me off upstairs up to bed. I got into bed and I just stared out the window up into the sky. It was pitch black outside but my mind filled in all the outlines of the airplanes that were more than likely flying over. I closed my eyes hoping sleep would come soon. Instead I lay awake for hours until I was overcome with fatigue and gave in to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Faye hurry up, we're going to be late! The train leaves in 30 minutes."<p>

I shouted at the bottom of the stairs. I heard a soft thud shortly followed by louder thuds as Faye ran down the hallway and stairs. She was pulling along her suitcase that I had prepared for her yesterday afternoon.

"I'm ready mother, are you coming to wave us off?"

Mother giggled slightly at my sisters' excitement.

"Of course I am dear, now hurry up it's a 10 minute walk to the train station."

Slightly pushing Faye out the door my mother motioned for me to follow, so picking up my own suitcase I followed my family out the door locking it behind me. Walking down the streets of London you could easily see that a war was going on. Buildings were brought to there knees and rubble everywhere. It seemed that all the clouds in the sky had suddenly dropped to the ground, engulfing everyone in an armada of dust. Within 10 minutes we were at the train station and it was really overcrowded. Children and parents where running around everywhere, some piling onto the train and others holding onto there parents for dear life. I was shaken from my daze as I heard my mother calling my name. I turned and she was holding onto Faye as well as holding her hands out for me to join in on what was probably going to be the last physical contact I'd have with her. After the embrace she pulled away and took out two small boxes with string attached to them.

"You must wear these at all times until you get to your new home. They have your names on so if you get lost people will know who to contact."

I nodded and placed one around my neck and the other around Faye's.

"Look you need to go now the trains about to leave. Make sure you write me a letter as soon as you get there. I'll be staying with your aunt while you're gone so make sure you send your letters there."

Smiling my mother gave us one last hug before ushering us onto the train. I grabbed Faye's hand once on the huge metallic transport. This was the first time Faye had been on a train so her excitement got the best of her and she ran down the carriage. Deciding to let her run riot for a few minutes I headed down the carriage to find a few spare seats. Luckily I found four seats and I sighed when I sat down. Putting my suitcase on the seat across from me I looked out the window and saw my mother standing on her own looking at the windows trying to find us. I waved slightly as her gaze turned my way and she noticed me. She smiled but then had a worried look when she couldn't see Faye. I relieved look then crosses her face when I felt Faye jump up from behind me and press herself up against the window. A loud whistle echoed through the station and a huge cloud of steam came from the train. As we set off my mother slowly became no longer visible and was submerged in the cloud of vapour. Sitting back in my seat I looked threw my jacket pockets and found some chocolate. Taking it out I opened the packet and broke it in half passing some to my sister. She smiled and ate it with a cute giggle. I looked out the window to see country side, empty fields and blue skies. Suddenly there was a loud echo and screams. I looked out the window and what were once empty fields was now filled with soldiers shooting and dyeing. Death was everywhere and the next thing I knew I was out in the fields with my own gun. I was suited up in armour and in front of me was my dad. He was commanding everyone to fall back when a gunshot pierced through my ears. I watched as my father coughed up blood and fell from where he was stood. I screamed as I stared at my father corpse on the floor lifeless.

"Jaden Yuki and Faye Yuki please come with me."

I was awoken by a woman's voice. Looking up I saw Faye standing trying to get her suitcase off of the seat. I stood up to help her and then got my suitcase. I grabbed Faye's hand and followed the woman and she ordered us off the train where a group of children were waiting. Me and my sister joined the group and I looked around to see if I could find anyone that could tell me what's going on. I then heard a woman speak above everyone else.

"We shall be walking into the village were you will all be assigned a house. Follow me and walk in pairs, we don't want anybody getting lost."

We walked out of the train station and into a small village. It was kind of olden styled with a church in the village centre. It had a local pub that what im assuming was the local hangout place. An hour had past and most of the children had been assigned a house. There were four of us left including me and Faye.

"Alright follow me."

The woman came back from the current house and lead us down the driveway. We followed her to when she stopped at the church gates. A man was stood there; he was quite tall and old. He had grey facial hair and wasn't exactly the skinniest person alive.

"These are the kids you'll be looking after, I'm trusting you'll take good care of them Mr. Winters. Good day."

The woman left the four of us staring at a man that we didn't know and who we'd be living with for god knows how long. I think it's safe to say we were all a little nervous.

"Well c'mon, I best be getting you all home. Its cold out today and I don't want you to get ill."

We followed the man until he stopped in front of a black car. Not many people had cars and if you did you had to have a lot of money. I'm guessing the man didn't live in the village since he opened the car door and ushered us into the back. I let Faye sit at the far window and I climbed in next with the other two behind me. Not wanting to make things more awkward I turned to the two people beside me.

"Hey I'm Jaden and this is my sister Faye."

I held out my hand and the girl that was furthest away shook it and said her greetings. The girl said her name was Alexis which in my eyes I thought was a very pretty name. The girl had ice blue eyes and blonde hair to match her pale skin. I then turned to the boy that was sat next to me and my eyes widened in surprise. His hair was blue, of all colours it was oceanic blue! His eyes were like shining emeralds.

"My names Jesse, nice to meet yah."

I wasn't paying close attention to him speaking I was still staring at his unusual hair colour.

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

He giggles and nodded his head.

"Yup, very unusual right?"

This time it was my turn to nod. It was 10 minutes later and we were all acting like close friends. Me and Alexis were talking about London and how she only lived a few streets away from me. Weird I know. Jesse was tickling Faye and pulling faces at her, I could already tell them two were going to get along.

"Here it is, your new home."

I looked forward to see the man smiling at us. There was a large gate in front of the car. The man got out and opened it then rushed back to us and drove through. We went for 2 minutes down a long road that was surrounded by trees on both sides. Then there was a clearing and I'm sure all our jaws dropped to the floor. There was a huge garden with freshly cut grass even the scent still lingered. It was what was at the top of the garden that caught my eye. Towering over everything else was a huge mansion that stood strong, like it was king of the countryside. Okay that was a rubbish description but you get what I mean. This thing was frikken huge. Well at least my bedroom won't be small.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Should I continue with the story or not? Its up to you guys. Leave a review with your thoughts on it, constructive critism is welcome. If you read my other story Overboard that will be updated within the net few days so be pataint xx Love you all xoxo review Pweeeeaaaasssseee xoxoxoox<strong>


End file.
